


Family Dinner

by wanderingbeauty



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingbeauty/pseuds/wanderingbeauty
Summary: Another idea given to me by cobrakaiseriesfan on Tumblr -- the very beginning of a positive relationship between Johnny and Daniel. Enjoy!





	Family Dinner

“Get the hell off my property, or I’m calling the police.”

“ _Good._ Maybe while you’re at it, you can tell them you’re trying to abduct my fucking son!”

Daniel’s thumb froze over his keypad. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“ _Robby_ is what I’m talking about.”

“He… he’s your…” Daniel laughed in disbelief. “He lied to me.”

A movement in the doorway caught Johnny’s eye; he looked over and saw a gorgeous woman with a confused look on her face. “Hey, honey. I didn’t know you were expecting someone.” She walked down the sidewalk with a smile and turned her attention to Johnny. “Are you a friend of Daniel’s?”

“We’re not friends,” they both snapped in unison.

She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. “You must be Johnny.”

“Pleasure.” He didn’t take his eyes off her husband.

“Okay, I want both of you in the house in five seconds. Whatever the problem is, we’re gonna solve it with a civil discussion over breakfast.”

The grandeur of the house wasn’t lost on Johnny. The door leading to the backyard was made entirely of glass; it led to a furnished patio with an inground pool. He was hit with a bitter reminder of his high school days.

Those seemed to be happening a lot lately.

“So.” He at least wanted to remain civil with Daniel’s wife -- her name was Amanda. He had her pegged as a no-nonsense woman who knew how to put her foot down. That was sexy. “Why aren’t you cooking?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you’re the woman of the house. Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?”

Daniel slapped him in the head as he rounded the corner with a bowl of fruit. “You’re a dick.”

“I’m just asking, asshole.”

“Daniel is actually a much better cook than me,” Amanda explained. “Sometimes we take turns, but he usually does the bulk of it.”

“Why does that not surprise me?”

Breakfast consisted of the aforementioned fruit bowl as well as eggs, hash browns, and bacon. As much as Johnny hated Daniel, he was glad to have a decent meal that didn’t come prepackaged for once. 

The hash browns were especially good; they included a few different potatoes -- yellow, red, purple, and sweet -- with chunks of bell pepper. They were crunchy on the outside and nice and soft on the inside. 

He finished them first. 

Amanda sat back, absentmindedly nibbling a strip of bacon. “So, what’s going on with you guys?”

“He’s trying to show me up by brainwashing my kid is _what the fuck is going on._ ”

“Well,” Daniel cut in, “maybe if you’d been a good father in the first place, he wouldn’t have come to me.”

Johnny slammed his fist on the table, making both of them jump. “I swear to God, I will reach down your throat and--”

“ _Enough._ ” Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose. “Johnny, can you tell us what you’re talking about, please?”

He tried to keep his cool as he explained: he’d started writing a letter to Robby about wanting to start over. He realized he still had a lot of shit to sort out, and his relationship with his son was at the top of his list. Instead of mailing it, he decided to drive down to Robby’s mom’s house and deliver it himself. 

He reached the house and found Robby climbing into his car; he was wearing some sort of work uniform. Proud of the kid, Johnny decided to circle around the block and follow him to his destination. 

Things soured as Robby pulled into the Larusso Auto parking lot. 

“I didn’t know he was your son,” Daniel said calmly; Johnny took note of the hurt in his eyes. “He... his name is Keene. What was I supposed to think?”

“Johnny…” Amanda turned to him. “We’re really sorry.”

He looked at her hand, gently placed on top of his. “He didn’t say anything to either of you?” All of the anger left his body at once, replaced with dejection. “I should’ve put two and two together earlier. This has nothing to do with you guys.” He leaned back. “It’s all me.”

“Okay.” She squeezed his hand. “Here’s what you need to do.”

***

It was… awkward. 

Johnny and Daniel had spent the evening making stir fry because, in Daniel’s words, “Who doesn’t love a good stir fry?”

It was Amanda’s idea -- Daniel would call Robby and tell him that he still had a few valuable moves to teach him for the tournament next week. Unbeknownst to him, Johnny would be there when he got to the house and they would all have dinner together and get everything sorted out. Daniel was assigned the title of mediator -- he was to remain at the table to make sure nothing got out of hand. It sounded great on paper, but as Johnny looked at his son actively avoiding eye contact, his heart sank. 

Robby popped a snap pea into his mouth. “Mr. Larusso, I… I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you.” He swallowed. “I shouldn’t have used your company to make my dad angry. That was… that was _so stupid._ ”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Johnny cut in before Daniel could open his mouth. “I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

“My point exactly.”

“Robby,” Daniel tried as Johnny drenched his veggies in tamari -- or, y’know, _soy sauce_ \-- “your dad isn’t at fault here.”

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

He ignored them. “I’m not saying you’re entirely to blame; I know what it’s like to be lacking guidance. I know what it’s like to not have a dad around. To be so… so angry. And hurt.” He looked over at Johnny. “But he wants to make amends. He’s here _now._ And you have to learn to put all that anger behind you if you ever want to find balance.” He turned his attention back to Robby. “It’s not just about karate. There needs to be balance in all aspects of your life. Do you understand?”

Robby moved a few veggies around on his plate. “Yeah. I understand. Thanks, Mr. Larusso.” He looked over at Johnny. “I… I forgive you, Dad. And I’m sorry.”

Johnny reached across the table and squeezed his son’s hand. And for the first time in God knows how long, they smiled at each other.

They both helped Daniel clean up after dinner; Robby and Johnny knocked their fists together before he left for the night.

They weren’t ready for a hug. Not yet.

“Can I ask you something?” Johnny leaned against the door and crossed his arms. 

“That depends.”

“Is he good?”

Daniel smiled. “He’s a natural, man. I can’t wait for you to see him fight next week.” He tentatively walked over to Johnny. “Hey, I’m really sorry about all of this. I honestly didn’t--”

Johnny shrugged. “If it weren’t for you, I’d never have bridged the gap. I should be thanking you.”

Daniel opened his arms and wiggled his eyebrows. “Bring it in.”

He had to laugh. “Hell no. I’m not hugging you.”

“C’mon, man. I deserve it.” 

He thought about making dinner with Daniel -- he’d come up behind Johnny and put his hands over his, showing him the proper way to use a knife. They’d taken turns with the music selection and sung together at the top of their lungs. And Johnny got a free meal out of it. 

“Ah, what the hell.”

They squeezed each other tightly. “Thanks, Daniel.”

“No problem. The real payoff is gonna be when Robby kicks Cobra Kai’s ass.”

“Yeah, in your dreams.” He chuckled and pushed Daniel off of him.


End file.
